A circuit breaker can comprise a contact arm through which electrical current can flow. Due to the relatively large magnitude of the electrical current (e.g., up to about 50 kilo-amps in some examples), a temperature of the contact arm can become high. To accommodate for these relatively large electrical currents and high temperatures, contact arms of a relatively large size have been provided.